Transformers: Battle of Chicago, Illinois
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Wade has been an ordinary fifteen year old who lived in Seattle. When he and his dad go to Chicago, everything goes wrong. The Decepticon and Autobots come to the great city in Illinois. Will Wade ever see home again...?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I was a young boy the age of fifteen. Another normal day has begun. I walked over to my computer to find out what the latest news on the Autobot and Decepticon war. The war has been taking place for quite a few years now. It's been seven years since the first battle, and two years since the second. I had a feeling the third battle was coming soon. I could just, well feel it in the air. No new news. Most Decepticons had gone into hiding after seeing the Fallen get killed by Prime. Even the ruthless Megatron was hiding.

I walked out of my room, quickly made scrambled eggs to eat, and then went out the front door for a run. I jogged down four or five blocks and jogged back home.

Upon walking in the front door, it was no surprise to see that Dad wasn't home. He was at work. My mom, well, she abandoned me when I was just two years old. So, Dad had token me and raised me on his own. We lived in Seattle in the state of Washington.

The great thing was that it was Saturday. I didn't feel like going to school. Well, actually I couldn't go to school even if I had wanted too. Friday had been the last day. It was summer vacation. On Monday, Dad and I were taking a trip to Chicago, Illinois. I couldn't wait for the trip. Traveling is just one of those things I love.

Then I remembered. I had a plan today. A date. With a hot girl. With Connie Biller. I pictured here inside my head. Her smooth blonde hair, her cute smile, her blue eyes, all of it. I walked over to the nearest mirror. I looked at myself. I also had blue eyes. My hair was jet back in a nice Mohawk style. My favorite hair style that I used. I was skinny and had muscles. Mostly because I had been using weights lately. But, it had made me strong. Like a tan hulk or something.

I wasn't old enough to drive, but I had a two person bicycle. I went out to the garage, opened the garage door, and hopped on the bike. I put my helmet on and rode out, using my personal garage door opener to close it. I rode about ten blocks to Connie's house. I got off the bike and put up the kickstand. I walked up to the front door. I pushed the doorbell.

She answered it. "Hey, Wade." She was grinning. "I'll be out in a second, okay?"

"No problem." I answered. I waited. She came back and walked out in two or three minutes, her make up on, making her look better than before. "Let's go."

We got on the bike and put on our helmets. I rode her to her favorite fancy restaurant. I had the money to pay for the both of us. We walked into the building and sat at one of the benches to wait for someone to give us our seats. Sure enough, there was man at a desk right inside.

"Hello. Please, follow me." The man had a calm, smooth voice. We followed him to a small table in the back of the room. We sat down. "Now, I'll have the waiter come as soon as possible." The man left to go back to his desk.

"So, Connie, how are you so far today?" I asked, eager to start a conversation.

"Great. Mom went shopping, Dad is working in the backyard." She answered. "So far I've just been texting on Instagram and Facebook. What about you?"

"I'm alright, I guess." I shrugged. "Made myself scrambled eggs and went for the usual run. Dad is working, of course."

"What does your dad do again?" Connie asked.

"Oh, Dad helps construct buildings of all kinds. Houses, skyscrapers, even stores." I chuckled with a grin. "You planning anything today?"

"Actually I am just going to stay home and chill." She admitted. "Are you?"

"Just going to go to the skate park at 3 o'clock with Ben." I opened up. "Summer is all about having fun isn't it? Dad and I are leaving for Chicago on Monday."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked me.

"Only a week or two." I told her.

"Well, I am going to miss you when you're gone." She said. She got up and walked over to my seat. She stood next to it. She reached down and hugged me tightly. "I really will."

"I'll miss you too." I hugged back.

*X*

It was 3 o'clock. I heard the doorbell ring. I answered it to find Ben standing there. Ben was also tall and skinny, but not as muscular as I was. He was sixteen and had his own car. The blond haired, green eyed boy said, "Hey, Wade. What's up man?"

"Hey, Ben." I walked out the door and locked it. I grabbed my skateboard off the front porch. "Let's go, bro."

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the huge skate park. We grabbed our boards and started skating. We whooped and shouted at each other to watch our tricks.

We played around until after dark. Ben dropped me off at home around nine. "I'll see you when you get back from Chicago." My friend said as I got out of his car with my skateboard.

I nodded. "See you in a few weeks, buddy."

Ben drove away. I went into the house. Dad wasn't home yet so I ordered pizza from Domino's. It arrived when he did. We ate together.

"So, how's that house turning out, Dad?" I asked him.

"It's coming along. Should be finished tomorrow. All we have to do is paint the outside and do the finishing touches." He replied.

"Nice." I was impressed. "Want me to come by and help? I got no plans tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll take you with me. Be awake before five in the morning." Dad agreed.

"Alright. I'll set the alarm."

I went to bed at ten that night, smiling to myself. When I woke up the next morning, I ate leftover pizza and got in Dad's car with him. We drove for about half an hour, to the house.

We got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the front door. The front lights were on. The workers were here already, apparently. "Hey, Daniel." Dad's boss greeted him.

"Morning." Dad answered. "I brought Wade to help today."

"That's great." The boss grinned. "Nice to see you again, Wade."

"You too." I answered.

We went inside of the house. All of the lights were on so we could see because the sun hadn't come up yet. Five other men worked on things here and there about the house. Most of them were putting the furniture in and adding handles to cupboards.

Dad's boss spoke up. "Wade, we'll have you work with your dad on the water lines for the plants in the back. Once you finish with that, you can finish the fence."

"Sounds good." Dad answered.

I nodded in agreement. The hours flew by quickly. We got the rest of the backyard done and helped with the painting. We didn't have time for a lunch break either. Once the painting was done, we put an American flag up on the flagpole in the front yard. Since the front porch had a deck, I put a couple of comfy chairs on it with a table in between them.

We got home at ten tonight. We spent the next hour packing for tomorrow. We had sandwiches and then we went to bed.

On Monday morning, we caught our plane at 6 a.m. We arrived in Chicago about eight. We rented a hotel room. Then we went to the hotel diner. We had pancakes for breakfast.

After we went back to our room, I pulled out my phone. I texted Connie.

 **Me: We're in Chicago.**

 **Connie: What's it like?**

 **Me: Awesome. Huge city.**

 **Connie: What are you doing today?**

 **Me: Hanging out in the hotel pool.**

 **Connie: Have fun.**

 **Me: You have a good day too. I have to go, Cya later.**

 **Connie: See you, Wade.**

Then I checked the news on the war. There was indeed information today. But, it was bad. The Decepticons had come back. The war was headed for the city. Chicago.

The Decepticons were coming to Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

They were coming. What were they supposed to do? There wasn't time to go back to Seattle. I got back on my chat.

 **Me: Connie, I am in big trouble.**

 **Connie: What's wrong, Wade?**

 **Me: It's about the war. The Decepticons are back and they're coming.**

 **Connie: Coming to where?**

 **Me: Connie, they're coming to…to Chicago.**

 **Connie: …**

 **Me: I have to go. I'm scared, I really am.**

 **Connie: Stay safe, Wade. You'll be okay.**

 **Me: I really hope so.**

I turned off my phone. "Hey, Dad!" I called, urgency and fear in my voice.

"What?" Dad came over to me.

I heaved a deep breath. "Dad, the war is coming here. To Chicago."

Dad's jaw dropped. "How…what?"

"Let's get to the nearest store. We need some guns, we aren't safe anymore."

Dad was speechless. He could only nod.

We ran out to the car at full speed. We drove to the nearest gun store. We bought ammo and the most powerful guns we could find. We went back to the hotel and up to our room. We loaded the guns and readied for the battle that was to come.

We were no longer safe.

Suddenly, a large smashing noise made us race to the window.

They were here. The Decepticons were here. And there was nothing we could do.

Alien ships shot down buildings and some of the Decepticons themselves were on the ground, destroying cars, killing people.

My pulse raced. "Dad, we have to go now. It's our only chance."

He nodded. "Okay, son."

We ran out of the building, firing on the nearest enemy. Explosions and yelling proved that the Autobots and military have arrived. I managed to fire the head off of the Con' in front of us with a rocket launcher.

We shot at a second, and this one fought back. We dodged attacks left and right. Out of nowhere, I heard a bullet hit right where my father was standing. "Dad!" I cried out.

The Decepticon turned and started firing on more targets. I kneeled down beside Dad, tears already streaming down my face. "Dad…"

"Sto...stop them. Wade, I love you, son." His last words ended in a whisper and his father's eyes closed. He was dead.

Dad was dead. The Decepticons were going to pay for this. I felt rage overpowering the sadness. I wanted revenge. They killed my dad. They weren't going to kill me too. I took Dad's ammo and anything else I'd need to fight back. I shot the last rocket into a Decepticon's chest. Then I fired with a machine gun. I saw it fall to one knee.

It looked at something in the sky coming into the city. A plane. It shot one of the wings. The ship went down smoking, but there was no explosion. People were still alive in there. I shot a few bullets through the Con's head and it fell completely to the ground, not moving. Dead. I threw the rocket launcher onto the ground. I had no more ammo for it; therefore, I didn't need it anymore. I ran towards the area where the plane had crashed a few streets away.

A green Autobot was fighting a Decepticon on the next street. It wasn't an Autobot he knew of. He saw it using swords like Optimus Prime's. It stabbed through the Con's head. Then the bot made its way towards the street that I was just on.

I raced down the street, using mailboxes and trash cans for cover. I killed another Decepticon on the way to the plane. I got to it in ten minutes. Passengers were pouring out of it. Then I saw someone I'd never expect to come right into the war. Connie. What is she doing here?

I helped people out of the plane. "Come on, you guys have to hurry. They're killing people."

Soon everyone was out except Connie. She was about to get out when she saw me right there. She knew I was upset, but didn't know why. "Wade?"

"Hey, you better get out of that thing." I told her.

She did. Then the questions came. "What's wrong? Where's your dad?"

"He's dead." I lowered my gaze, blinking back tears that came. "A Decepticon killed him. A stupid Decepticon killed him. I killed it back. They killed my dad."

She came over to me. I felt her hug me, trying to calm me down. "We need to get moving."

I looked at her. "You're right. Let's go."

We walked along the edge of streets, taking cover whenever we saw one of the Decepticons. Then there was a loud voice from up on a dome-roofed building. "Launch the Pillars!"

It was Sentinel Prime the traitor. Suddenly I moved my gaze from him to look around as I saw alien technology flying into the air, forming some kind of portal in the sky. "What the-"

I was cut off by a loud crumbling noise to my right. Part of the building next to us was falling over. There was a Decepticon on its roof. "Let's go, Connie!"

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled here along after me. I handed Connie my pistol, just in case she needed a weapon of her own. There was an explosion to my left. We heard screams, but kept running. We had to. They were probably dead now anyway.

We were running side by side now, the fastest we could go. I was panting and sweating as we did, but I didn't care. I quickly reloaded the machine gun. I pulled ahead. Suddenly, there was an explosion right next to my left. I went flying and hit my head on something hard.

I got to my hands and knees looking around. I felt blood trickling down the left side of my face and my left leg. I looked at the leg. Sure enough, the lower pant leg was torn and it was bleeding pretty badly. I grabbed my gun and forced myself to my feet. It was painful getting up.

"Wade!" I heard Connie scream.

I looked up. There was a Decepticon right over my head. "Oh my god." I muttered. "This won't go well." I saw Connie hiding behind a dumpster in a nearby alley. I moved out into the middle of the road, firing on the alien. I felt my injured leg give out below me. I fell onto my knees, still firing away. The Con walked up to me, the bullets doing almost nothing to it. It stared down at me.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" He Decepticon said to itself. "A human insect, eh?"

I gulped. "Uh oh."

I was scared, injured, and trapped. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it out of this.


	3. Chapter 3: Finale and a New Home

I stared up at the Decepticon in horror and fear. Then I hear the voice of Optimus Prime himself. "Decepticon scum!"

The Decepticon took a shot to the arm. As it turned it got a hard stab through the chest. It fell to the ground, dead. I looked at the Autobot leader.

I scrambled back to my feet. "Th-Thanks!"

The Prime just said two words. "No problem." The Autobot went off to attack more Decepticons. I heaved a heavy sigh of pain and relief. Connie raced over to me.

She was speechless as she hugged me tightly.

I forced my breathing to slow down. Optimus Prime just saved my life. It was hard to believe, but it was true. The last Prime saved me. "Phew." I burst out.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I am now." I told her. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Well, you're not." Connie reassured him. "I'll protect you."

"We'll protect each other." I stated firmly. Then I grinned for some reason.

She chuckled as well. Then she pulled me close and kissed me. "I love you, Wade."

"I love you too." I answered. Finally, the girl of my dreams admitted to loving me as I did her.

"Let's go." Connie decided.

I nodded agreement.

As we ran on, we were lucky not to run into anymore Decepticons. But, we did see the Decepticon ship crash. Not sure how it happened though. The transformers' home planet, Cybertron, was halfway through the portal in the sky. Suddenly the portal was deactivated. A minute later, it reactivated. I turned the street to find a pillar get token out. It was now completely destroyed. I looked at the dome building. No sign of Sentinel anywhere.

We ran street after street, looking for him. To kill him. Him and Megatron. We finally found them with Optimus Prime. He was in the process of killing them both. First, he ripped out Megatron's head, leaving an axe in it. Then he shot Sentinel down with two shots from Megatron's shotgun. They were dead. The Autobots had won.

Earth was safe.

Connie and I looked at each other. We were safe. Military and Autobots were regrouping on this street. I hugged Connie and she hugged me back. "They did it." I murmured. "We're safe."

"Yeah." She murmured back.

We just stood there, hugging tightly. I saw a couple of other people do the same. I recognized one as Samuel Witwicky, the man who had been in the first two battles. So he was here too. Sam was the reason that Prime was here to save my life today. Sam is the reason I am alive right now. A long chain of life saving.

Suddenly a fresh wave of pain came over me. Then I remembered; My leg and my face. I fell to one knee as we hugged, staying there for several minutes.

Slowly, I got to my feet. Connie and I walked side by side down to the river. We looked at the sun, which was setting for the day, as if officially concluding the battle. It sent reassurance through me. We were safe. I hadn't forgotten Dad yet though. He was dead. Now what was going to happen? I don't have a job or any money to pay off the house's bill. Something to worry about later.

"So, what happens now?" I asked Connie.

"I don't know, Wade." She answered. "Maybe we try to go back to how it used to be."

"Not possible for me." He murmured. "I can't pay for the house. I'm basically an orphan with no money now."

Connie's eyes lit up with an idea.

"What is it?" I was full of curiosity.

"Mom has always wanted you to stay with us. She can't deny it now."

I looked at her. "Is there room in your house?"

"Plenty." Connie was grinning.

I grinned back. "Let's go home. Tonight."

*X*

And that night, at ten, my life with Connie and her family began. I had a new life. I sold the guns on ebay for money the very next day. I moved my things to her house and sold my old one. My new life was only just beginning…


End file.
